Waiting on You
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: This is Alice's account on what she was thinking the night she met Jasper at the diner in Philadelphia. Pre-Twilight.


_Ok, I know this has probably been done to death a million times, but I wanted to write my own version as well. _

_So this is just a one-shot of Alice and Jasper's first meeting at the diner in Philadelphia, in Alice's POV. Not so much as their first conversation, but what Alice was thinking before Jasper showed up. Enjoy…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight, all the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**__

**Waiting on You**

I'm sitting in this booth fiddling with my full glass of water. I can't drink it, of course. I'm just using it to keep up appearances. Sometimes I wish I could eat what humans eat and drink what humans drink, just to blend in better. Especially now.

This is the third night in a row that I came to this diner and the waitresses and cooks are starting to get suspicious of me. I know this because I've heard them talking.

Wondering what I'm doing here…why I keep coming back…why don't I ever order anything. That's one of the…perks I guess you could say about being a vampire. The heightened senses.

I look out the window into the night sky. It started raining, so everyone scattered out of the streets, heading home. I put a stray of my short hair behind my ear.

_I really hope this is the night he shows up_.

He…him, the one guy I have been having visions of ever since I woke up into this life. I see him wandering around, lost, confused.

I don't even know his name, but I know he is important to me somehow, but I don't know why. Maybe, I've known him before. Before I became a vampire. I know he is apart of my future…at least I hope he is apart of my future. I wish I knew.

This is something I've learned about my clairvoyance over the years. It's not set in stone. People's futures aren't set in stone. If someone has a change of mind, then my vision of their future changes as well. That's why I've been coming to this diner for three days straight now. This is where our paths cross, but something delayed him. I hope he is ok. I'm kind of scared to search for him. I don't know if I can take the disappointment of him not showing up again.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like some coffee or something else to drink?"

The waitress brought me out of my thoughts. She's standing there in her light pink uniform dress holding a pot of coffee, ready to pour for me.

"Sure," I smiled at her. _Mind as well pretend to drink this too_. She poured the coffee for me and walked to the couple sitting at the booth in front of me. I tried not to breathe in her scent. It has been a while since I hunted, and I really didn't want to hurt these innocent people here. They all had families, siblings, parents to go home too.

I've been trying this animal diet. There's this family I keep seeing in my future. The Cullens. They are vampires just like me, but they don't drink human blood. They have somehow managed to survive solely on the blood of animals. This way they can be apart of the human world more.

I wish I was as disciplined as them. I've had a few slip up over the years, but I am trying. My own fault though, for going so long without feeding.

_Too busy, worried about my mystery guy showing up. _

I turned to look at the _Coca-Cola_ clock on the wall. 9:42. In all my visions including the latest one, he always showed up between 9 and 10pm.

The rain was picking up faster and harder. The only noises around was the splattering of the rain on the ground, the quiet chatter of the few here. Someone just put on Mills Brothers in the jukebox.

I was looking down at my now lukewarm cup of coffee, absentmindedly adding the sugar and stirring. _If he comes tonight, what do I say to him? What do I do?_ Obviously, I haven't put too much thought in our first conversation.

How do you tell someone you probably never met before, that you two are meant to be together? How do you tell someone you just met that you've been having visions of him for awhile now? How…do you tell someone you just met, that you possibly…love him?

Ding.

I looked up at the person who just entered the diner. _It's him! _I gasped.

He had his jacket over his head, now shaking the water off of it. He was trying to keep dry in this weather, even though it wouldn't affect him in any way.

He is just as I have seen him; just a litter wetter, but more gorgeous than I imagined.

He took off his hat and shook it out, his curly blond hair was matted to his head. The top part of his grey shirt was darker then the rest from the rain.

_Ok Alice, this is it. The moment you have been waiting for. _I slipped out of my booth and smoothed out my pink dress and the curls in my hair.

I grabbed my purse and walked towards him. He put his hat back on and was about to put his jacket back on when he spotted me coming towards him.

As I came closer I noticed his eyes were a faint red, just like mine. He hasn't fed in a while either. _Good thing there aren't a lot of people here_, I thought.

My smile grew the closer I came. He just stood there frozen, tensed. Then he relaxed slightly. Probably realizing that I am just like him.

I finally stopped in front of him. He stood there, tall and extremely handsome.

I smirked, "You had me waiting a long time." Of course it really wasn't his fault nor was I really mad at him.

His eyes widened in surprise and he tipped his hat and bowed slightly. "Sorry, ma'am." I beamed at his gesture. His southern drawl sending shivers up my spine.

In the next moment I did the only thing I thought was the most logical thing to do. I extended my hand out for him to take.

This was the moment of truth. If he took my hand in his, then this would be the beginning of our life together. If he didn't…well, I didn't want to think of that possibility.

He looked down at my hand and back to my face. The confusion was still on his face, but there was something else also. Trust maybe? Relief? Whatever it is, it helped him realize something I have known all along. That I was the one he's been searching for.

He gently put his hand in mine. I squeezed it encouragingly, the warmth of his touch spreading up my arm.

I turned and led him back to the booth.

_Yep, he knows alright. He knows, just like I know._

We are meant to be.

**well, what do you guys think? Loved it? Hated it?**

**I was thinking about writing a sequel to this, about their first conversation. Or if you prefer, Jasper's meeting with Alice in his POV. Should I do a sequel or just leave it like this? Tell me what you guys think…**

**I love reviews, the good and the bad. How can someone improve if one can't take constructive criticisms?? **

**So review, review!!!! And check out my other stories**

**The links to Alice's dress & purse, the song, and Jasper's coat & hat are on my profile.**


End file.
